gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Copacabana
Copacabana by Barry Manilow is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sam with the New Directions. Sam first reveals to Blaine in the boys Locker Room that his other guilty pleasure is that he likes Barry Manilow. Sam stands nervously in the choir room as he faces the Glee Club and reveals his guilty pleasure about his favorite artist. Once again, another guilty pleasure is revealed but New Directions sit around awkwardly as Sam explains this guilty pleasure. Sam doesn't regret his decision as the song begins to play and he puts on one of Barry Manilow's clothing that was worn while he sang Copacabana. Sam prepares as he sings the song. Brittany gets up to dance and goes to grab Jake, who brings maracas and as he starts to dance, the rest of the New Directions assist in back-up as they get up to dance, Unique and Tina with a tambourine and Ryder banging the seats with drumsticks. Brittany and Artie play out the roles of Lola and Rico in the song as the Glee Club re-enacts the scene sung in the lyrics. As Sam completes the solo, everyone applauds him, saying it was brave of him to reveal it. Then one by one, everyone in New Directions begin to reveal that they like Barry too. Sam is surprised and everyone thanks him for making it easier for them to speak out that they like Barry as well. Lyrics Sam: Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there She would merengue and do the cha-cha And while she tried to be a star Tony always tended bar Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4 They were young and they had each other Who could ask for more? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: they fell in love) New Diretions: Copa, Copacabana Sam with New Directions harmonising: His name was Rico He wore a diamond He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there And when she finished, he called her over But Rico went a bit too far Tony sailed across the bar And then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two There was blood and a single gun shot But just who shot who? Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: she lost her love) New Directions: Copa, Copacabana Copa, Copacabana, Copacabana Music and passion, always the fashion Ooooh, oooh, oooh Sam with New Directions harmonising: Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show Now it's a disco, but not for Lola, Still in the dress she used to wear, Faded feathers in her hair She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind She lost her youth and she lost her Tony Now she's lost her mind Sam (New Directions): At the copa (copa!) Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the copa (copa!) Sam with New Directions: Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the copa.... (Sam: don't fall in love) Sam (New Directions): (Copa) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) Don't fall in love (Copacabana) (Copacabana) Sam with New Directions: Copacaba-a-na Trivia *Sam was originally meant to sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, however it was replaced by Copacabana for unknown reasons. Source Gallery Copa.JPG COPAC3.png COPAC2.png COPAC1.png Tinacopacabana.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio4_250.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio3_250.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio2_250.gif Tumblr_mk1ozmvKxy1qzmvoio1_250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo3 250.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans